Scott Manley
Scott Manley is a bald father, who serves as commander in the Galactic Federation Empire's Military. He was born on the last day of 6E 216 at the very last second. He's completely bald, and holds a power with the signs that slows down time. History Scott Manley was born on the very last second of 6E 216 to Heck Manley and Jonas Manley. He lived in New Eden Ammerinia, and learned to use the signs. As a kid he wanted to become an astronaut, and made that his destiny. In 6E 238 he joined The Free Unity's Military Space Program, and helped develop new technology, where he was sent into space, and to fight in the Joolian System against the P.C.L. Scott utilized his talents of the signs, and customized his own lazer-sword, to which it blared a Dark Blue colour, in which he still uses today. Scott learned to command and was promptly ranked to commander, where he has stayed since the end of the first galactic war. Second Galactic War Scott picked up his research kilt, and got back into fighting for the Second Galactic War, where he was sent to the Joolian System with John Paul Jones to scout out probably allies. Before he can meet with John Paul Jones, Scott leads pilot squadrons to fight off against Ridelow Ben's groups within the Joolian Asteroid Belt. He used his blue lazer-sword to kill many of Ridelow's Soldiers. Even deciding to take on a PCL ship before being captured, and rescued. He and the senator met aboard a Sun Corp Refueling station. They briefly spoke about their positions. Shortly after the station was attacked, he and Davin Hue led the building of a base in an asteroid. Shortly after building it, he led the team that did scientific research on the base. It wasn't until later on, when Davin Hue gets captured by the PCL, that Scott does anything other than research and commanding fighter squadrons. Scott introduces a bold plan to rescue Davin Hue, Timothy Mopar, and many others from the Jail, a large military base on Jool, by breaking them out. John Paul Jones helps him. They go into the Joolian Base in a blinding blizzard typical of Jool, and break in through a series of mined out tunnels. They then break into the jail pit, and get everyone out of there, everyone but Scott, and Davin go out through the tunnels. Davin and Scott decide to go loud. Scott goes first, using his guns, his lazer-sword, and the knowledge of the signs to slow down time for everyone but himself to break through the first wave as he leaves Davin with the second. He breaks into Jarak's Room, and sees a monolith. He's scarred for a few minutes, and doesn't want to tell davin about it until they get out and have a few drinks. During the battles on Club Alpha, a Hema-Titans Base, he teams up with the HEMATITANS to take out the PCL that are stationed on the base, and goes back to researching, but puts his knowledge of the monolith to good use. He and Hailey discover something tremendous, and report it to Davin, who uses it after to discover what the markers are. Scott participates in the final battle, commanding his own fighter squadron aboard his own Sonice. He also participated in the negotiations, but only as a minor role. His fighter, and Sonice held up until the final portion where they attacked the final PCL ship, but all his ships were promptly destroyed by a quick blast. Category:Galactic Federation Empire Category:Characters